Our Choice
by bexie25
Summary: As their bond continues to grow and deepen, Edward & Bella find not everything can be left in the past. Still getting over the repercussions of Bella's kidnapping, the two are ready to get on with their forever, though waiting for the other shoe to drop. Little do they know, there's more than 1 surprise in store, & this time it's their choices together that matter. 2nd in AC series
1. Full Steam Ahead

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm actually here with the chapter—imagine that! LOL ;)**

**But seriously, I wasn't hoping to wait this long before I uploaded it. It was simply that I had so much trouble with this chapter that I couldn't get it done.**

**Thanks to Chandrakanta for betaing this! She is seriously amazing!**

**Before you go on and read, if you would like to, here's the link to this story's banner: **s1108 dot photobucket dot com/user/bexie25/media/Banners%20for%20Stories/OurChoicebanner_zpsc3e45744 dot jpg dot html?sort=3&o=0

**Newcomers, if you haven't read A Choice you really need to. And if you didn't know already, and would like to join, there is a facebook group for this series. Here's the link: **facebook dot com/groups/118639404965906/

**Read, review, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

The January sun in my eyes woke me up. With a deep breath and a slight frown of irritation because of the red I was seeing behind my eyelids, I opened my eyes and blearily looked toward the window, taking in the features of the room.

It was sunny today and I smiled. My back was bare to the surprising heat of the morning sun, the bed sheet only covering my lower half, barely concealing my ass. Through the thinness of the cotton sheet, I could feel Edward's hand resting on my lower back, his fingers splayed to cover both my ass and the small of my lower back, digging in slightly into the two dimples. The contrast of the heat of the sun on my skin combined with the ice-cold of Edward's hand felt incredible and titillating; it made my skin tingle.

I stretched as I inhaled again, and a low rumble made me turn my head, my cheeks brushing against the pillow under my head. I smiled softly at my mate as he looked into my eyes, his warm butterscotch ones so full of love. That same love, I was sure, was reflected in mine as I stared up at him.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered, breaking the silence almost unwillingly.

I hummed and pulled myself closer to him, the muscles in my neck and shoulders straining. Edward's eyes flickered down to my chest and he licked his lips at the sight of my breasts pressed together as I moved. I smiled to myself, pleased, as always, that I could evoke such a reaction in him. I stopped myself from looking down to see just how much he might have reacted; I'd know soon enough anyhow.

When I was close enough, I pushed myself up to kneel in front of him. The sheet fell away from my body and my nipples tightened as the cool air hit my skin, my core aching as Edward's now-black eyes flickered down my body, landing and staying on my swollen lower lips. The rumble in his chest grew louder and I giggled to myself, biting my lip as I leaned forward slowly, teasingly. Wordlessly, I pressed the palms of both my hands against his cool chest and pushed. Edward smiled at my efforts; we both knew I couldn't actually push him down no matter how much I really wanted to. And I really did; it was one of the things at the top of my list of what I want to do after my transformation. Probably knowing what I wanted to do, after a few seconds of looking at me with that goofy, adorable smile of his, he lay back so I could climb onto him.

"Hi," I whispered back as I lifted a leg and slid over him, straddling him. Edward's hands flashed to grip my hips and I sighed as he began to rub circles on my hip bones. I exhaled and leaned forward, my breasts pushing together again as I braced my hands on his chest. I pecked him on the lips then pulled back quickly. Much too quickly for Edward, apparently, as that low rumble turned into a sort of growly sound and he threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck. He pulled me closer, and I moaned as our lips touched and the usual electricity that was always around sparked. We both smiled and cocked our heads to the side, moving closer as we deepened the kiss.

I hummed as Edward ended the kiss with one last nip at my bottom lip.

"Bella, my sweet mate, as much as I would love to lounge with you for a few hours," Edward whispered against my skin, rubbing his cheek against mine, "I am afraid our presence is required up at the main house. Alice called for us an hour ago, but one look at you and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. You've been so tired lately."

I pouted at the thought of our time together being cut short, but, knowing I could do nothing to persuade him otherwise, I sighed and got up. "Okay," I replied levelly, slapping my hand over my mouth as I yawned once more, my eyes watering. "We better get dressed then."

I smiled at the low growl that Edward released as I got up, not caring to cover my stark-naked body, and walked into the wardrobe. I loved knowing that I affected my mate as much as he did me, but it did present a problem—his reactions were a huge turn-on and there would be no relief until later on.

"I'm gonna have a quick shower, baby," I called over my shoulder, walking back out into our bedroom, having grabbed an outfit off one of the racks on my side of the walk-in-wardrobe. I could feel the end result of last night's escapades slowly seeping out of me, and whilst I loved the reminder and I knew from Edward's blackened eyes that he loved the mark it made on me, I knew the practical thing to do was clean myself up.

Plus, Emmett wouldn't leave us alone if we walked up to the house smelling of sex.

"All right, darling," Edward said, stalking forward. He took the clothes from my hands and cupped my cheeks, kissing me fully and lovingly on the lips for a few seconds before he broke the kiss and let go of me. "I shall get breakfast ready for you and then whilst you eat, I'll take my shower."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

He smiled down at me. "Is there anything in particular that you would like?"

I bit my lip and thought for a minute. "Uh… no, I don't think so. Maybe just some banana toast? I really don't mind, baby."

"All right then," he said, pecking me on the lips once more and chuckling when I tried to deepen it, only for him to pull away. He kissed the pout off my face and walked out, mumbling under his breath. I giggled, loving that I could fluster him so.

I dashed into the bathroom, aware of how much time Edward had given me. I really hoped whatever they wanted wasn't that important, because I knew we'd be at least another twenty minutes, perhaps even half an hour if Edward wanted to go slow.

The heat of the water on my skin woke me up, and I showered quickly, washing hastily. I shut the water off quickly and was mindful to slow down when I hopped out and grabbed a towel. I toweled my legs and arms then grabbed a second and walked out to where Edward was in the kitchen. He looked up from the plate and walked over. He inhaled deeply as he made it to me, and purred a sweet "beautiful" in my ear. He took the towel from my hand gently and wrung my hair out. I smiled and leaned into his hands, sighing as the towel dropped to the floor and he massaged my head.

"Thank you," I said a few moments later, leaning up and turning my head to catch his lips at an odd angle. He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around me.

"Enjoy, my love," he said, before he let me go and stepped back.

I smiled up at him in thanks again, and took the plate to the table a few feet away. I watched as his smile grew, a look of satisfaction on his face as he walked toward our bedroom, the towel he used for my hair in hand. He turned around the corner—off to take his shower.

I sat the plate down and stood there staring at it for a moment, debating with myself on whether to eat and then get dressed or get dressed and then eat. I decided on the latter and ran my hands through my now-dry hair as I padded to our bedroom. Toweling myself down once more, I threw it into the hamper in the corner of the room—a relatively new addition. My hair whipped against my back as I turned sharply back to the clothes, reaching for the red panties and bra, slipping them on quickly before I pulled on the dark grey-wash jeans and the sweet blue top I'd become particularly fond of. I grabbed the pair of flats I'd haphazardly stepped out of last night, quirking my lips as I found them disorderly coupled against the door. My breathing stuttered as I remembered our frenzy last night, and I moaned lightly before shaking my head and walking back out to my breakfast.

Edward was sitting out there in a towel and I swallowed, his appearance not doing anything to relax me after my own moment just a few seconds ago. He smiled at me, his eyes smug, cocky, and fucking cheeky as he took in my flushed cheeks and heated stare.

"Go get dressed," I said quietly, swallowing and licking my lips. I detoured to the fridge and got out the orange juice, needing to quench a suddenly dry throat.

He snickered as he stood up. In a blink, he was thankfully away in our bedroom and I took a deep breath. "Fuck me," I whispered under my breath.

"Any time, my sweet girl," Edward called and I huffed, shaking my head.

"Fuckin' incorrigible," I muttered as I sat down, setting my juice down on the table and picking up a piece of toast. I hummed in appreciation as I bit down, the crunch of the toast just what I had been craving.

"But only for you," Edward called again and I choked before quickly swallowing.

"Stop responding to my mutterings!" I called to him, exasperated.

He chuckled as he appeared sitting in front of me. He leaned over the table and kissed me. "Sorry, sweetheart."

"Yeah," I mumbled as I focused on eating.

We sat there—me eating and Edward watching—for a few minutes in relative silence, which was only broken by the sound of Edward's phone ringing. He answered it after only one ring, and I frowned as a look of agitation came across his face.

"Alice, we will be there within the next ten minutes," he reasoned, flashing me a smile and rolling his eyes. I chuckled as I heard Alice's phone-voice shout at him not to roll his eyes. "I am terribly sorry, dearest sister. But we shall be with you shortly—you can scold me properly then, all right?"

Edward shut his phone and turned it onto silent before tucking it back into the back pocket of his jeans. I took a chance to get an eyeful of him and smiled at the black button-up he had on. I fucking loved black on this man.

"What's this all about?" I asked to distract myself, getting up to put my plate in the sink. I walked around the island and turned on the water, looking up at Edward.

He sighed. "Alice won't tell me, so I haven't the faintest idea. However, everyone else is there, including your father, so I have a small inkling it could be about the move." He glanced at me as he said that last part.

I tongued the inside of my left cheek, drying my hands with the hand towel, my eyes gazing upwards in thought. "Is Dad okay?"

Edward's expression cleared and he smiled, taking me into his arms in a second. "He's perfectly fine, sweetheart. If he wasn't, Alice would have told me upon my answering her first call. And I would never have allowed you to rest if he wasn't, for I know how deeply you care for him." He kissed my forehead as I exhaled shakily.

"Sorry," I said. "I just… I guess when you mentioned Dad there, I thought maybe there'd been a hiccup or something."

"Darling, your father's unfortunate encounter was over a month ago," my mate told me calmly but firmly, his cool breath tickling my ear. His hands moved to my hips, and his fingers drawing sweet, slow, relaxing circles helped me as I took another deep breath.

"I know, I just… every time I think of my dad now, I just remember Carlisle telling me he'd been shot." I looked down and blinked hard, dispelling a stray tear that Edward kissed away in an instant. I bit back a sob as I continued, "I just… that bullet was so close to his heart, Edward." I couldn't help but let out a sob, and instinctively I burrowed into my mate for comfort. Edward let his special growl for me loose as he turned me sharply and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his cheek against mine so I could calm further from the vibrations.

I took a few deep breaths, eyes closed, and only when I no longer felt so out of control of my emotions did I continued speaking. "We're so happy, Edward; everything is as it should be, apart from Dad's leg, and I guess I just feel as if I should be waiting for the other shoe to drop. Everything is just too perfect, too close to how I need and want it to be."

"Bella," he whispered almost inaudibly in my ear. He leaned back and looked in my eyes, his sweet, gentle, golden eyes piercing through my tearful, frazzled brown ones. He took my face in his hands and said, "You deserve happiness. I know that your past with your mother has made you feel as if you don't, or as if you couldn't possibly be that happy, but my darling, that is all I want for you. I know that this is hard, and I am truly sorry for all the pain that you have experienced in your life, but you are strong, my sweet. And if anything were to happen, be confident in our love, and in the fact that I would be there for you."

I nodded, willing back tears, unable to speak because of the lump in my throat. Edward leaned in slowly, causing my breath to stutter, and I licked my lips. When he was just millimeters away, his phone vibrated.

He growled, both of us knowing who would be so persistent, and in a blur, he'd answered the call. "We are coming, Alice." He ended the call and shoved it in his pocket, taking my face in his hands once again and slamming his lips to mine, swallowing my shocked gasp.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer as our tongues battled. I gave in within seconds, moaning deeply, only to whimper when Edward's phone rang again. He ignored it; the only indication that he'd heard it was the sigh he released when he ended the kiss moments after the ringing ended.

"One of these days, I _will_ kill her," he muttered solemnly against my lips. It was a vow. I giggled.

"No, you won't," I said with a chuckle, quirking a knowing eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes and shrugged in a "what can you do?" sort of manner. With a snort, I pecked him on the lips then disentangled myself from him and walked around the island to pick up my bag. Edward had dashed to the door by the time I turned around, holding it open for me as he always did—another thing I loved.

"Do you have everything?" he asked me as I walked through the threshold and then waited for him on the footpath.

"Yep," I said, taking a deep breath. I was anxious to get up there and just know what was so urgent.

Edward gave me a sweet, comforting smile as his eyes flashed to my face. Of course, he immediately knew what I was feeling even though, since we'd reunited after our brief but horrific separation last year, our connection had regulated to the point where we could no longer feel the other's emotions or hear the other's thoughts. We both missed the intrinsic connection, but it comforted us when Eleazar pulled us aside and assured us that it would bloom to that degree, and possibly even further beyond, after my change.

Edward picked me up in his arms quickly and I squealed, recovering quickly to settle back against his chest. He pressed another icy kiss to my forehead and I smiled, closing my eyes as the breeze picked up and Edward starting running.

The run was much too short for my liking, as I loved the feel of Edward's arms, holding me or wrapped around me, whilst he ran. He slowed as we reached the house and I sighed and opened my eyes again, lifting my head from his chest. He let me down slowly and I righted my top then took his hand. We shared a smile as Edward let go of my hand, instead wrapping his arm around my waist as he opened the door and led me through.

"Everything is fine, darling," he whispered in my ear. "I was right; it's merely about the move and yours and Charlie's transformations, not about Charlie's incident. He's perfectly fine—just a bit impatient to see you, of course."

I sighed. "Well, we did cancel on him last night." We were now in the habit of having dinner with Dad every Friday night, but last night, just as we were supposed to go, Edward had a moment—at first, he wouldn't tell me what it was, though I suppose that was because he could hardly speak past whispering my name and a "mine." I took it upon myself to pull away from Edward for the few minutes so I could call Dad to cancel, apologizing but not explaining. Edward's patience was quite thin by that point.

I giggled as we entered the room, and I saw for myself just how truly impatient my father was. Dad's leg was in a cast, but he still moved to get up when he saw me. Thankfully, before his leg hit the floor, Esme was at his side, admonishing him, a hand on his shoulder to stop any further movement. He winced and scowled up at her, but she raised an eyebrow, her lips quirking.

"Dad," I said in a reprimanding tone of my own. Edward let go of me and I hugged my father, leaning down. "You know doc's orders—no moving."

"Yeah, well," he mumbled before sharp, narrowed, brown eyes that were identical to my own settled on my face. "Alice said you'd be here over an hour ago."

I smiled. "Edward wanted to let me sleep in a little, and we took our time getting ready. Edward was sure there was nothing wrong, so he assured me there was no hurry."

"No hurry?" Charlie huffed. "I wanted to see my daughter since I didn't get to last night."

I bit my lip and sighed, unable to help feeling a little guilty; first we blew him off last night and then we took our damn time to show up this morning. "Sorry, Dad," I replied softly, my forehead creasing. I had to admit the way he said it made me feel terribly selfish. "I didn't even think of that."

He shrugged and looked away, making me smile at the gruff temperament he displayed when faced with emotions he deemed uncomfortable. "It's all right," he said, glancing at me. "Y'here now."

I smiled and sat down next to him, turning to Edward, who was hovering around us, and pulling him by the hand to sit with me. He chuckled and lifted me in his arms, sitting back down with me on his lap. I blushed and peeked at my dad, who had looked away. Even after the past few months, he wasn't exactly used to the amorous affection Edward and I—as well as the other three mated couples of the family—often displayed.

I had once tried to talk to him about it after Jasper and Alice had together tried told me it was a good idea. But when I opened my mouth and started to explain, he wouldn't have it. He often said that he didn't really want to know about what business I got up to with my superhuman boyfriend, and to be honest, I kind of agreed with him.

Some part of me, however—and this was later confirmed by Edward—wondered if perhaps half the reason why he was so squirmy about it was because it reminded him of Renée… before she went postal. I knew some part of her had never truly gotten over my father—they were each other's first loves after all—and that'd had some influence over her decline.

It was so sad, though. To think that a love that had just come about too early in a couple's life had ruined one and scarred another was… well, it was fucking miserable. I found myself thinking about it a lot after Edward had confirmed it, and every time I clung to him.

My only hope was that my father would find his mate after he's turned, and that will heal him. I sighed; one could only hope.

"What was so important last night that you couldn't come anyhow?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at me. "That was one rushed phone call, Bells."

Emmett guffawed and my head snapped around in his direction. I raised an eyebrow in warning, Edward letting an angry loose, low growl in his throat, to back me up as he pulled me closer to him. He pressed a kiss against my shoulder and I relaxed against him and sighed, turning back to Dad who looked away awkwardly.

"Guess I don't wanna know," he grumbled under his breath.

I felt a twinge of guilt. "Dad, I'm so sorry," I said, reaching forward to grab his hand. My face was red right up to my hairline I was so damn embarrassed. I knew Edward was glaring at Emmett right now, and I could hear and feel the hint and vibration of a growl. I glanced back at him, thankfully catching his eyes and that simple second-long contact was enough to calm him down.

I turned back to Dad, who was watching me curiously. When our eyes connected, he grumbled "it's fine" and shrugged. He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away.

I sighed softly to myself and then turned to Carlisle. "I'm sorry. Uh, Edward said this was about our transformations and the move? Is something wrong?" I bit my lip to keep the multitude of questions that were hanging off my tongue from escaping. I knew I'd feel better if I just let them speak.

Simultaneously, I felt Dad squeeze my hand and Edward my waist. My eyes flashed to my father's face, but he was still looking away, unable to look at me. I swallowed and looked around at Edward.

He smiled down at me.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and Edward and I broke our gaze. My head snapped around and I looked at my vampire father figure, who was smiling understandingly and calmly. "Everything is perfectly fine, Bella. Please do not worry. But I am afraid the move is going to have to be postponed and we'll have to relocate to somewhere else. I called this meeting so we could decide when and where that would be."

I nodded, breathing in deeply before letting the breath out slowly. "All right. But I am curious as to the whys."

Carlisle nodded. "And for that, I'll hand over to Alice." He looked toward her and came to Esme's side, wrapping his arm around her.

I, too, looked over at Alice, who was standing up with Jasper, his arms wrapped around her waist. Alice was leaning against him, and he against the window. Alice smiled a small smile at me, but the crease of her forehead did nothing to reassure me. "I can't really say for sure. All I know is that our futures become… fuzzy… if we move to New York as was planned."

I frowned. "Fuzzy in a bad way, you mean? And as for the time, do we need to move before we had planned to—as in, in the next two weeks—or do we need to stay here longer?" I asked her, my frown deepening. I had to admit that I did not know much about how Alice's gift worked, but I knew enough to know it was very _strange _for our futures to become fuzzy and for her not to be able to see anything that would cause that fuzziness. A thought bubbled and I had to speak it, looking between my mate and my best friend as I did so. "Is it possible the tribe is involved—the wolves?"

"No," Edward said before Alice could. I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me, his fingers—resting over my arm—caressing my skin calmly, soothingly. "We've had no contact with them since they found Jacob, and neither has Charlie. We have no reason to believe they're involved, darling."

"Besides," Alice interjected, "with them, my vision would go blank—not blurry."

I nodded. "I understand," I said quietly. "I'm sorry," I apologized, smiling at her. "I just don't like not knowing."

Alice laughed. "And neither do I," she said, before her smile fell from her face and she huffed. "But I can't see a thing," she grumbled. I looked away as Jasper bent down and ran his nose along her bare shoulder. I was sure he was purring and releasing his mate growl to calm her.

"Alice?" Emmett called quietly a few moments later. "Uh, you never answered Bella's question—do we have to leave sooner or later?"

Alice sighed and I looked around to her once again. "From what I can see, either is fine. However, I've seen that Carlisle has brought another idea forward, and I think I see us going with that."

"And what's that, honey?" Esme asked, craning her neck to see her mate.

Carlisle rested his head on his mate's shoulder. "I've recalculated the dates, and I think it is best if we postpone the move so Charlie can recoup properly. I'm not saying anything will go wrong, but he could always need more time, with his age." He glanced apologetically at Charlie, whose face was red as he shrugged it off.

"I understand what you're saying, and I think you're right," my father said gruffly. It was my turn to squeeze his hand, and he turned to me. "Bella, you know you're the most important person to me. And I want you to be happy—that's all."

"I know, Daddy," I said softly, smiling at him. I swallowed thickly against the lump in my throat and drew in a deep breath before hugging him with one arm.

Rosalie cleared her throat and our moment passed. Everyone looked to her as she spoke. "So, where are we moving to now?"

There was silence as everyone considered her words. Finally, it was Esme who brought forward the first idea. "Perhaps Chicago? I am not sure what Bella and Edward have decided for the dates and times of her change, but I think it would be rather special if Bella were changed in the town her mate was born, grown, and changed in."

I instantly fell in love with the idea. Esme was right; the idea was terribly romantic, and now that the idea had been presented, I found myself unable to think of doing anything but. Looking up at Edward, I smiled when I saw he was as overcome as I was with emotion. He leaned down at pressed his lips to mine, and my eyes closed, my breath stuttering. My hand moved to the back of his hair and I sniffled, my throat still tight.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. "I'll take that as a yes, my love?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah," I croaked horribly, cringing at the sound of my own voice. I turned toward the rest of our family, and I knew from their soft, caring faces that they knew how important this was.

"Well then," Rosalie said smoothly, a small smile on her otherwise expressionless face. "I guess we're moving to Chicago."

* * *

**So as you read from the second word of the chapter, we're currently in January. It's within the first week of the month. **

**I wasn't actually planning to finish the chapter there, if I'm being honest with myself, but when I wrote that line, it just seemed like such a solid finish to the first chapter of this sequel. I hope you agree.**

**I really hope this chapter met your expectations. It took me a long time to actually get this chapter finished—I began this chapter a few months ago, in 2013. I thought it would never happen, but after a month of not even looking at the chapter, I opened it up and took a few paragraphs away to rewrite it. Then it just flowed. **

**I'll see you all in about 3 weeks!**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


	2. Questions

**Hello guys!**

**Thanks for the great response to the first chapter! Seriously—wow! **

**I must say… I'm in love with this chapter. Hopefully you all will be, too.**

**But before you run off and go read, PLEASE READ THIS.**

**A CHOICE HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR TOP TEN FICS OF 2013. **

**It would be great if you could vote. You can vote once every day (every 24 hours) until the end of the month… so, until the 28****th****. **

**Link to voting site: **twifanfictionrecs dot com/2014/02/01/vote-for-your-top-10-fics-completed-in-2013/

**And now that that is out of the way…**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

I saw the lights through the thick ring of trees long after Edward first had. The door was already open, so when Edward put me down, we walked through into the kitchen hand-in-hand. I could hear the television on, and presumed Dad was watching a game from the noise. I heard him shout an enthusiastic "yes!" before the T.V. turned off.

I put the backpack of ingredients for tonight's dinner down on the counter, taking my phone out and slipping it into my back pocket. Edward had let go of my hand to close the back door and took my jacket from me to set his and mine down on the seats in the kitchen. I took his hand again and we walked through to the living room.

"Hi, Dad," I said softly. In my peripheral, I could see Edward sitting down on the couch as I stopped at my father's armchair. I pushed him back down gently when I saw him start to get up to greet me. "You have got to stop trying to get up, or your leg will never heal," I teased, raising an eyebrow.

He harrumphed and settled back into the chair reluctantly. "I hate this; feel like a sitting duck."

I giggled and kissed his prickly cheek. "It's only for a few more weeks and then it's off."

That didn't help his mood. "It'll still be weak after that; I'll still have to use those death traps," he said, his lip curling up as he flung an arm toward the crutches, disgruntled.

I smiled and pressed my lips together to keep from laughing, but said nothing more on the subject. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'm going to make dinner now. You stay in here with Edward—he has something to talk to you about. If you need anything, holler." I looked over at my nervous mate, and smiled. He smiled back, but it was strained, nervous, as the fingers of his right hand ran through his hair. I looked back at Dad. "Lasagna and salad okay? There'll be piles of leftovers so you'll have dinner for the rest of the week."

"Sounds good, Bells," Dad said with a nod. "Thanks."

I smiled and shrugged it off. It was really nothing. I liked taking care of him; it made me feel useful with his current situation.

Dad turned the T.V. back on as I turned back toward the kitchen. I passed Edward on my way to the kitchen, stopping to give him a swift peck on the lips. "I love you," I whispered against his lips, smiling when I felt his own lips curl upwards. "I'll see you soon. Come in whenever you finish talking to him about… whatever it is you want to talk to him about."

His hands, on my hips, squeezed lightly and he pecked me one last time on the lips before releasing me. "Of course, angel. I'll see you very soon; I shouldn't be too long." There was another short wave of nerves playing in his eyes and I frowned, leaning into him further.

"Are you all right?" I whispered, studying him. I caressed his right cheek with my left hand. "Why are you so nervous? You were fine until we left home."

The nerves cleared just like that. He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm perfectly fine, my darling; just being ridiculous. Please, sweet, pay no more attention to me," he replied smoothly and my eyes narrowed slightly. _Too _smoothly.

"Okay," I said with a nod, pressing a kiss to his neck as I leaned up on my tippy toes. He let me go and made his way to my father, sitting on the lounge to the right of him. I watched them for a few more minutes before I shook my head, sighed, and decided to just let my mate be. I made no mention of the fact that telling me to pay him no mind was absurd and it went against my instincts. He knew that; he felt it, too. Whatever it was he wanted to discuss with my father, he obviously either didn't want to or felt he couldn't share it with me. And while that bothered me, I didn't feel the need to worry over it unnecessarily. Edward would tell me if I needed to know.

_Never again, _I thought to myself, repeating the mantra we'd developed following the events of my own stupidity last year.

I made a beeline for the fridge and checked the contents. Dad always had very little, which was part of the reason why Edward and I came over for dinner every Friday. I'd make a big dinner, and Charlie would have food for the rest of the week until our next dinner night.

I was in no way surprised tonight. As usual, he had only the basics—a few eggs, a carton of milk, some cheese and a few other items. He had some lettuce that needed to be used as it had been there last week, too, so that would be good for the salad. I'd use that cheese as well.

I pulled it out and set it on the table, still in the plastic. I then opened up my backpack and quickly unloaded the lasagna sheets, the bag of lettuce, the three tomatoes, one onion, and the few packs of minced meat. I went back and pulled the cheese out. I'd decided against having a traditional white sauce with the lasagna.

I got started on the lasagna first, quickly mixing one of the tomatoes with the meat, and half the onion. I then cooked the meat before getting started on assembling. A thin layer of meat, cheese, a sheet, a thin layer of meat, cheese, a sheet, and so on. The last layer was the last sheet and the rest of the cheese. I took the juices from the cooked meat and poured it lightly over it as well. In all truth, it looked pretty tasty.

I put it in the oven just as Edward came through. I smiled and stood upright again, kicking the oven door closed. "Hey," I said softly. He sighed in what looked like a strange mix of accomplishment and relief, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me lazily, as if he were tired.

"Hi," he whispered as he leaned his head against mine.

"Is everything okay?" I whispered, resting my hands on his ass, my head on his chest. His chin rested atop my head, and I could picture him with his eyes closed.

"Yes, please don't worry." I leaned back to see him looking down at me with his smoldering golden eyes, his lips curved up on one side in his beautiful crooked smile. "I love you."

I giggled, my nose crinkling. "I love you, too." I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Think you can handle making a simple salad?"

He smacked me lightly on the ass and I jumped, squeaking. I loved it when he surprised me with glimpses of his true teenage self. The instances were few and far between, but they always kept me guessing. He kissed my lips then let me go. "Yeah, I think I can," he replied, making his way to the counter. "What do you want in it?"

I snorted. "Uh, lettuce would be a good start."

He looked back at me, letting his head fall in a kind of lolling manner. The movement was so ridiculous, and topped off with a raised eyebrow and a playful, sexy scowl. "All right, my smartass mate—anything else?"

My lips twitched. "Just mix those two lettuces," I said, pointing to them, "and add either one or two tomatoes—whichever you think looks best—and the rest of that onion. That should do. Unfortunately, Dad has no beetroot."

I watched him silently as he made the salad up, leaning against the small four-seat table in the middle of the room. He threw it into a bowl and then looked over his shoulder at me again. "Did you want a dressing?"

I shook my head. "Dad doesn't have any here and I forgot to bring one."

He nodded and then sat it down on the counter. He wordlessly set the table, making me smile, and then set the bowl down in the middle. I managed to grab the salt and pepper shakers down beforehand and pecked him on the lips as he leaned over to put two cups down. My eyes wandered over the table and I giggled.

"Why did you set yourself a place? Planning on having a taste?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Edward's nose crinkled adorably as a look of disgust came across his face. "Absolutely not, darling. I just thought it would make it less awkward for your father, and, well, you."

My brow creased, but I shook my head and it cleared. I walked around the table and he turned toward me as I came to a stop, leaning up on my tippy toes and wrapping my arms around his neck. "You. Are. So. _Fucking_. Adorable," I said in between kisses. "Thank you for making the effort."

He chuckled—it was husky because of my casual cuss—and kissed me quickly but deeply. "I'm glad you think so and you are most welcome. It is the least I can do."

The timer went off then, and with sighs, we disentangled ourselves from one another. I called over my shoulder as I walked to the oven, "Can you get Dad please?"

"Sure, sweetheart," Edward replied, and I felt the breeze from his quick departure. I smiled and shook my head, digging the lasagna tray from the oven. I set it on the counter, and went to get plates but noticed the three stacked ones just under their respective cupboard. With another smile and shake of the head at Edward's antics, I started settling the portions of lasagna on the plates, leaving the third empty for Edward to decide what he wanted to do with it.

Edward appeared at my side just as I turned around. I'd grown to have a resistance to the normal wave of shock that anyone else would have at that, but the charged energy that Edward and I always felt as triple áme connexion mates was a telltale sign to his whereabouts as well. I could literally feel him—feel his presence—around me.

My mate took his plate and Charlie's to the table and set them down. I sat mine down and settled into my seat just as Dad came through the door on his crutches.

"Good game?" I asked, looking up at him. Edward stood and took the crutches from him and pulled the chair out.

Charlie grunted his thanks, glancing at him. Once settled in his seat, he answered, "All right. We won."

My brows quirked. "Isn't that a good thing?" I asked as I started piling my plate with salad.

"Yeah," was all my father said in reply.

I set the bowl down and dug in. I smiled after the first bite, happy with how the dinner turned out.

"This is great, Bells, thanks," Dad confirmed a few seconds later.

I shrugged.

"So has a date been confirmed yet?" he prodded.

I frowned, glancing at Edward. "A date for what?"

"Well, the move, your change," he asked, gesturing toward me in a lazy sort of manner.

I thought for a moment, taking another bite and chewing thoroughly before swallowing. "I believe Carlisle's idea is to move in about two weeks. The twenty-fourth?" I looked to Edward, who nodded.

"That was the idea, yes," he said. "Charlie's cast comes off in a week and a half, and while his leg will be weak, Carlisle doesn't want to risk staying any longer. I agree with him."

My father and I frowned, Dad asking the question before I could. "Has someone picked up on something?"

"No," Edward said evasively and I raised an eyebrow immediately. He backpedaled. "Not in so many words, my sweet. But a few have thought it quite strange that we said we were moving away, and that when Charlie was hurt, from their perspective, we only stayed a few days and left as soon as he was out of hospital again."

I sighed. "Well, they're right. Unfortunately, with the situation, we didn't really think that one through, did we?"

Edward's hand rested atop mine, and he caressed the back of my hand with his thumb. "Beautiful, your father was very worse for wear. Of course there was none of that running through anyone's minds at that time."

I shrugged and sighed again, shaking my head but saying nothing. Still, we should have realized what that had looked like.

Dad, obviously more uncomfortable than both myself and Edward combined, brought the conversation back around. "And your change?"

Putting down my fork, I smiled and glanced at Edward, who also perked up at this. While we had, of course, spoken about my… renovations… at length, we had not spoken yet about specific dates. But I'd had an idea the last few days, Esme's suggestion of Chicago having ignited the romantic within me. "Well," I started, holding my Edward's gaze, "I was thinking if I started the change on the fourteenth of Feb, I could wake up on our first anniversary." I was nervous and flustered as I waited for Edward's reaction.

He was silent for several moments, as was my father. Finally, he breathed, "That's just over a month away."

I shrugged. "It was just a thought." I looked back down at my dinner, swallowing before I picked my fork back up and took another stab at some tomato.

Edward took my fork from my hand, making me look up at him again. "I wasn't saying 'no,' darling. To be honest, I wasn't saying anything. Your… gesture… surprised me. I-I had no idea you were thinking so soon."

I giggled. "Well, if you're going to spend eternity as a teen, then so am I," I teased with a wink, though I was completely serious.

Edward cracked a smile, but I could tell he knew just how serious I really was. "If that is what you want, my darling, then you shall have it. I am all for that idea."

I swallowed, this time emotional for a totally different reason. "Good," I replied hoarsely, and I wordlessly reached for my fork. He leaned forward and kissed my lips lightly—mindful of my father—then handed it to me.

Gruff as always when it comes to highly emotional moments, my dad grumbled his own comment. "Uh, sounds good."

I smiled around my fork.

"What are your living arrangements going to be?" my father asked suddenly. I glanced at Edward, who took over for me with a nod in my direction.

"Bella and I have decided to move into my childhood home," Edward said, and from his tone I could pick up both how nervous he was and how excited he was. And from knowing him, I knew the reasons behind both emotions were multifaceted.

On the one hand, Edward really wanted me to know him. And as his mate, so did I. Plus, this would be the first time that he would ever delve into his past, and the first time he would live in—let alone step foot in—his childhood house since his change.

For those two reasons, he was also nervous. Just as he wanted me to know him, he was afraid of it; nervous of my reactions to his past. And just as he really wanted to delve into his past and live in that home, he was both worried about the memories that would surface from his human life and just what the content of those memories were. He was concerned that perhaps the saying that some things are better left in the past would be truer than life in his particular case.

It was a double-edged knife, but Edward was stubborn—just as I was.

"And what about the rest of the family?"

I jumped in. "They'll be living on the other side of the suburb in their Chicago home. Everyone is very excited; the last time the Cullens were in Chicago, Edward was changed, so no one but Carlisle has lived in that house."

Dad nodded thoughtfully. "That's going to be interesting. Why did you never move back to Chicago in that time?" The question was obviously pointed at Edward, so I, too, looked at my mate.

He glanced at me and I squeezed his thigh under the table in support. Edward unnecessarily cleared his throat, and glanced at me once more before turning to my father. "I'm afraid that's my fault. I could not find the will to live in my hometown, especially after what I had become. Carlisle has delayed our move back there upon my request for the past thirty years."

"What's different this time?" Dad persisted. "Why the sudden change?"

Edward smiled and looked at me. "Bella."

And that one word—my name—explained it all, at least to Edward and I. Charlie looked between the two of us. I bit my lip and squeezed my mate's thigh again.

Edward continued with a small smile, his words soft and his tone belying the struggle he'd overcome this past century. "I have grappled with what I am for many years." He glanced at me, his hand resting over mine as we shared a smile before he looked back at my father. "It was most difficult for me as the years past and my family paired up whilst I was left alone. Now that I have Bella, I can agree with my father Carlisle's theories—mostly the ones concerning a vampire's soul and inner… monstrosity as being a choice, as well as his theory of why we meet our mates when we do." He glanced at me again and I squeezed his hand again to show my support. I knew how hard this was for him, and I had no way right now of thanking him for answering my father's questions. "I was truly in need when I met my Bella, your daughter. And she has, I do honestly believe, saved my life and my soul. So now for the first time in a century we are moving back to my hometown and whilst I am nervous, I also think it would be a good idea. Additionally, I very much like the thought of changing my mate in the town I grew up in as a boy. It's a good opportunity, one that cannot be wasted, and Bella seems to agree."

I smiled. "I do," I said tenderly as I cupped my other hand over his.

Charlie cleared his throat again. "And, uh… what about me?" he asked, getting back to the previous topic.

"Of course," I continued after a moment, "You can live either with us or with the Cullens. Though considering your change will most likely be in Chicago, you can't live by yourself and it would probably be best to live with the Cullens. You'll be more supported if you stay with them."

Charlie nodded, wordlessly telling me he'd think about it.

I had a little more salad once I was done, and a small sliver more of the lasagna. I was pleased to see Dad eat the salad; he normally wasn't so into it. He had another piece of lasagna before he, too, was finished. Edward cleared our plates for us as I helped Dad back into the living room.

Neither of us spoke once we sat down. Dad stared into space, as did I while I listened to Edward washing and clearing up. I knew he'd leave the food for me to wrap up and put away.

"Out with it, Bella," Dad said suddenly.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I just… are you sure you want this? What about your job?"

I had to know. He'd been so quiet about it, and we all knew that the only reason he was even considering this was because I undoubtedly would be changed into a vampire and he didn't want to lose me. Hell, I didn't want to lose him, but I was concerned that he was giving up far too much for me. Not too long ago, he'd been completely unaware. Safe. Now, because of his knowledge and my impending change, he was going to lose all of that. He was going to lose everything—his friends, his job, his ability to truly connect with humanity and have lasting relationships.

It was just too fucking much.

"I'm absolutely positive, Bella," he said strongly and I could see from the determined set of his jaw and the look in his eyes that he really meant it. He wanted this, and perhaps needed it just as much as I secretly did. Call me selfish, but I was fucking glad I'd never lose my father. "What brought this on?"

I shrugged and looked down as I replied to his question. "I just feel like you're giving up too much for me. In the next few months, you'll lose everything—Billy, fishing, your childhood home, your independence, your job… and I know you love that job, Dad. You love being able to make a difference, being a cop."

"And I can still be one after I'm changed," he said. "I've thought a lot about this, Bella. After I get through whatever I need to get through, I will still work."

My brow creased and I sighed, frustrated. "You don't even know what you're in for!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Do you?"

I groaned and slammed my back into the couch. "I know a hell of a lot more than you do. You do realize that it will take _years _until you can live independently, work, function to the degree that you need to go into the public. I mean, you'll have to go to the academy again, we'll be constantly moving, constantly changing names. You won't be able to get too close to the humans you work with, meaning you won't be able to go for a beer with the guys, your colleagues. You'll be elusive, untouchable. I just… I just want you to understand what you're giving up. I don't want you to regret it."

"Would you regret it?" he asked seriously.

"No," I said immediately. "I have Edward. I need him and he needs me; we love each other. I could never regret being with him."

He nodded. "Then why is it so hard to believe that I won't regret it, either?" he asked, eyebrow raised. He leaned forward, grimacing slightly at the extra weight he put on his leg. "I'll have you. I won't lose you. That's all that matters to me, Bells. I can deal with everything else."

"Can you?" I asked, swallowing back emotions. "Can you really give up everything just to never lose me?"

"Anything for you, Bells," he replied without hesitation, completely point blank. "Anything for you."

I sighed and nodded, resigned. We were just as stubborn as each other, my father and I. "What about your job?"

He shrugged and leaned back again, pleased with how the conversation had calmed. "What about it?"

"What have you told them? How are you quitting, how have you explained leaving?"

His brows pinched in confusion. "That was already taken care of last month when I was injured."

"What?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat. "No one told me."

"Carlisle made it out that the damage to my leg was too extensive and that I'd have trouble with the physical aspect that comes with the job. That would have meant being chained to the desk," he said, shrugging. "I told them I wasn't interested in desk jockeying for the rest of my career, and I wanted to quit while I was ahead. As for moving away, I told them I was moving to be closer to you; that there was nothing left in this town for me. Everyone knows my relationship has disintegrated with the tribe, so it was easy enough."

I sighed harshly, anger boiling at being kept ignorant. My hands gripped in the couch and the armrest. "Why the fuck did no one tell me?"

"We wanted to," Edward interjected from the doorway. He had a tea towel hanging over his left shoulder. "We were going to, but it was all dealt with so quickly, and we knew you were already stressed enough. Darling, we didn't mean to imply anything; we just didn't want to overload you. And then after Charlie started recuperating, everyone was so focused on him that we forgot, to be perfectly honest with you. I assumed Charlie would have told you."

I raised an eyebrow at my father then, who had his hands up. "I thought they told you," he said defensively, gesturing toward Edward with a cock of his head.

I sighed. "Whatever. I know now." I gave Edward a stinky-eye. "Just don't do that again or you know what."

Edward's eyes widened and he nodded once quickly. I smirked to myself once he'd turned back to the kitchen. The rare times I did get frustrated with Edward, I always told him that he wasn't to hold me when I was sleeping, or be in the room. That always got him, but it never lasted long because, to be honest, I could hardly sleep without him there anymore.

A fact he clearly didn't know if I could judge by his reaction.

**~O~**

I sighed as I slipped my shoes off and lay back on the bed. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting my back relax and sink into the mattress, before getting back up. I eyed the collapsed boxes leaning against the wall, and my mind raced. This would be my first Cullen move—the first of many, no doubt—and I had to say that the closer it got to D-day, the more I found myself curious about the most random things.

Edward walked into the room just at that moment, and he stopped, taking in my position on the bed. I was sitting, hunched, on the edge, shoes off and feet firmly planted in the soft carpet. All the while, my eyes were settled, unmoving, on the boxes.

I felt it more than saw it when he came forward and sat beside me; I felt the dip of the bed as he sat as close as he could to me, and then the hairs on my arms stood up when he wrapped his right arm around me and his left rested on my forearm. His thumb caressed the goose bumps forming there, and he sighed. His posture relaxed, muscles and tendons loosening. In this present moment, his nervous disposition from earlier tonight was nowhere to be seen. I smiled; obviously, his talk with my father had gone well and his own over-contemplation of it had come to the same conclusion.

"Everything all right?" he asked me quietly, a low murmur against my neck. He pressed a kiss to it, and I sighed, my eyes closing of their own accord as I breathed in deeply. The ghost of a smile came across my face as my head turned to face him, eyes still closed. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," I breathed. Then I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look him in the eyes. "I just… the closer it gets to leaving, the more questions bubble to the surface."

My mate smiled softly, and he mussed my hair back from my face then cupped my right cheek. "Ask me anything," he said firmly, yet it was sweet. Understanding.

I rolled my eyes. "It's stupid."

He raised his eyebrow. "Nothing you ever think is stupid, my love. This is your first move with us—that fact alone is sure to bring up more than quite a few questions by itself." I smiled and bit my lip. "Ask me," he repeated, a little firmer this time.

I sighed. "What will happen to this place?"

He frowned, confused. "What do you mean?" he murmured.

"I mean… after we leave here, what happens to it? Obviously, you don't just leave it alone, let it fall apart." I sighed again, and looked down at my hands, resting on my lap. "I just… As our first little sanctuary away with one another, this cottage is important to me," I said as I looked around the room; up to the ceiling, to the walls, the door leading into the rest of the house. Then back at his face. "It's important to us. And I want to know—after you leave a home, what happens to it? How do you take care of it, make sure it's still standing and it's inhabitable the next time you visit it? Be that sixty, seventy years from now?"

"Ah," he replied, nodding to himself. He looked away for a moment, back through the house as I had a moment ago. "I understand." He turned back to look at me, inclining his body toward me. He took both my hands in his and looked me square in the eye. "Bella, you don't have to worry about our cottage. It will be perfectly fine. And you are right, it is extremely important to me. It's my first home with you." I smiled and leaned into his touch as he caressed my cheek. "We have cleaning services come and clean once a week—that's for all our properties. The places that have more sentimental value to a particular couple are generally that couple's responsibility, and so they may visit it every year or so for a few days, just to make sure everything is all right. Remember when Rosalie and Emmett went away for a week?" I nodded. "They went to visit our properties in New York, where Rosalie was changed, and Tennessee, where Emmett was changed. Then they spent… I believe it was a day in Canada, as that was where we moved after Emmett was changed. They have their own house there that they lived in for ten years. No one knows where it is exactly."

"Huh," was my intelligent response. "So this place—we'll still visit it regularly? Make sure everything is okay, that it's not falling apart or anything?"

He nodded. "But of course, at some point in the future, it will go into disrepair. But at that stage, I am sure we will be able to build something else here—something new in its place."

I nodded. I knew that it would be hard in the future, to see the collapse of places I had been to before, places I had lived in even. Renée had been quite the mover before she settled in Phoenix. I hardly remembered all the places we'd lived—there had been so many.

"Does that answer your question, darling?" Edward asked. I smiled and looked back up at him.

"Yeah, it does," I said, pecking him on the lips then standing up. "Thanks."

He shrugged, and then in a flash, he had lifted me up and thrown me down on the bed. I squealed in surprise and got up on my elbows, crawling back up toward the frame. He climbed on after me, his dark eyes glinting as he stalked me like a predator and I licked my lips. That electricity of ours was heightened and my core ached, my very soul longing for that connection, that intimacy; we had been far too busy this week and it had been way too long.

"Come and get me, baby," I taunted with a smirk. I lay back amongst the pillows and waited for him.

I felt his responding low growl as he shifted, bracing himself above me now, lowering his front into me and pushing me into the mattress. My hands, of their own accord, swept up from his hands, up his arms, caressing the now-bare muscles of his back before gliding into his hair. He leaned down to kiss me, but instead nudged my head back and my neck arched for him. I shivered and my eyes closed in pleasure, a low moan sounding, as he ran his nose down my neck and then his tongue back up. At the same time, he lowered his lower half into me and I felt him hard against my abdomen, his and my jeans the only thing in between us. In a rustle of movement, my shirt and jeans were gone and so was half the problem. I leaned up, arching my chest into him, and undid the clasp of my bra as he dragged my panties down my hips and flung them away. My hands rested on his buckle, which I made quick work of, before I tugged his jeans down as far as I could with my hands. I followed through with my toes and then he kicked them the rest of the way off.

I sighed when he settled back into me, nothing between us now. The coolness of his body made it hard to think of anything else, and I was in heaven already when he wrapped my legs loosely around his hips and gently, sweetly, _slowly_ pushed inside me.

We moaned in chorus at the feeling. The incredible feeling of Edward stretching me was forever imprinted on my mind, and I knew there was nothing like this; even when I was changed and our powers were one in the same—when we would feel one another, hear one another's innermost thoughts—I was unsure if there was anything that would be able to beat this, that would be able to achieve this sheer amount of intimacy. It was a connection not made for this world, and I wasn't entirely sure it was made for the vampire world, either.

I breathed Edward's name into his ear, clinging to him as he paused for a moment inside me. I could feel him shaking just a little and I leaned back and pressed my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss, and his left hand left the small of my hand and cupped my cheek instead, his fingers splayed to hold the back of my neck as well, pressing me closer. His tongue invaded my mouth as he began to rock slowly inside me. He wasn't quite thrusting; it was as if he was trying to stay as close as he could to me… as if he was unwilling to stray too far.

My fingers in his hair tightened as he lay me back down on the mattress, and he angled his lower body so his pelvic bone was pushing against my clit as he rocked. He got faster, and his movements became harder, our sounds growing steadily louder—from sweet moans and needy groans to cries and grunts—as we climbed toward the pinnacle.

It wasn't earthshattering when it happened. It wasn't big.

It was perfect.

Edward fell to my side and pulled me close to him. We were both panting in our post-coital bliss. It was late, very dark outside, but I was wide awake. Edward pulled me near and guided me to rest my head on his chest, our breaths gradually shifting to match in time, inhale for inhale and exhale for exhale. And then he kissed me earlobe, and pressed his lips to my ear, my eyes crinkling at the corners at the feeling of his cold breath as he spoke softly, in a whisper.

"Two weeks, my beautiful mate. Two weeks and then forever."

I fell asleep as I always did—my head on his chest, and a smile on my face.

* * *

**How was that? Please lemme know! **

**And don't forget to VOTE for A Choice… once a day if you are so inclined! ;)**

**Thanks again and I'll see you… *checks calendar* on the 4****th**** of March. Perhaps even earlier, you never know…**

**Thanks again and please review,**

**bexie25**


	3. A Perfection of the Unrefined

**Hi all!**

**I'm sorry this is late, but I've been so busy lately and was having some trouble with this chapter. I had to bring a certain event forward and then Edward was a little tight-lipped on the facts. Oh, yes; he was speaking to me even though this is BPOV.**

**I know it feels like we're moving quickly, but that will die down after the next few chapters. We just need to get all of this sorted so that we can get through to the main crux of the story.**

**Thanks for those of you who read and reviewed! I hope you love this chapter and continue to do so!**

**This is a long one today... ;)**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

_My sweet girl,_

_I am sorry for leaving you in pain, but I needed to hunt and you needed to sleep after last night. I know your moments make you very tired, and today is a very big day. _

_I should be with you shortly,_

_Your Edward._

I smiled and traced my pointer finger over his elegant script. I lay in bed for a few more minutes before groaning and rolling out of bed, my feet hitting the floor and I rolled my shoulders before standing up. I looked around the bare room with a sigh. Boxes lined the walls of our sweet little cottage, all waiting to be carried up to the main house and then stacked into one of the two rather large moving trucks the Cullens owned.

I got dressed in the sneakers, jeans and long-sleeved shirt that lay on the bed, courtesy of Edward. I smiled and wondered at why he'd chosen my clothes—something he didn't do often, and never unless there was a specific reason. I walked through to our walk-in wardrobe and looked in the mirror. That was when I realized that the clothes Edward had set for me were the ones I had worn toward a year ago exactly—the ones I had worn when I had first met him. I smiled, both at the memory and at Edward's thoughtfulness. I should hardly be surprised though; it was just so like him.

Now I just wanted to know _why _I was wearing what I was wearing.

I looked around for anything else that we might have missed in here, and didn't find anything, so I ventured out to the rest of the house. I rubbed at my chest, inhaling sharply. I found the sweatshirt Edward had left behind for me and quickly pulled it on. His scent now surrounded me, wafting into my senses and seeping into the pours of my skin. I sighed as the twinges and throbs of my chest—which seemed to travel throughout my entire body with every step I took—lessened.

To distract myself, I thought about our plans for today. To my knowledge, when Edward got back he'd bring Emmett, Jasper, and Alice to help with the boxes. Some part of me was oddly giddy because it was just so funny to see a girl Alice's size carry stacks of boxes. I'd watched and tried in vain to help yesterday when Carlisle's study, the library, and the living room was being packed up and transported into one of the trucks by Esme and Rosalie. I could only imagine _Alice _and all her one-hundred pounds.

Anyway, after this place was all empty Edward and I would go back to the main house with the rest of the family to help with the tail end. Edward had informed me last night that they were working on it a little over night so we could all have our own time for a few hours later on today. Plus, there was still Charlie's stuff we needed to collect this afternoon. Edward and I had helped him earlier in the week on Tuesday night as well as last night after dinner.

I was rather eager for the time between cleaning up Cullen House and picking Charlie's stuff up. I was sincerely hoping that Edward and I would be able to have some time both at the cottage and away. Perhaps even retrace our steps in our relationship. I definitely wanted to see Forks High once more—God knows how much it'll change in the next eighty years or so.

That thought caused a chill to run down my spine and my heart to twinge. I took a deep breath, sitting down on a box in what was the living room for a moment. Looking around, I swallowed hard against the rising lump in my throat. All thoughts of leaving for my future with Edward aside, I sat for a moment in the misery of knowing that I'd be leaving my first true home behind tonight.

_But_, I thought to myself after taking another calming breath, _I'll be with Edward. I'll have his family—our family—and my father. And they are the reason _why _this town became home to me in the first place. _

But as I looked around me, I knew that I would still miss this place… and my father's house, and the Cullen House. I knew I would miss the forest—the greenery, the trees, the brown bark and dirt. Even Forks High, to an extent; it was, after all, where I met Edward. And the memories in each and every one of those places. They all shaped Edward and I. They all shaped our relationship. They all made us stronger, as a couple and as two individuals.

Even the not so pleasant memories… and they were rife—in some locations more than others.

I sighed and rolled my head on my shoulders, stretching my arms over my head and arching my back. For some reason, it was aching today.

Just as I got up, the pressure and pain in my chest released slightly, continuing as each second went by. I sighed and almost fell back from the relief it caused; it was as it always was—I was never sure of the effects and the strain it put on my body until Edward was coming home and he took me in his arms and kissed me when he arrived.

True to fact, what seemed like a moment later, the pain disappeared completely, making my knees buckle. My body began to sagged, and I reached back as I faintly heard jingling to my right. I caught myself on the boxes behind me just as the door opened.

"Bella, my love, I'm home," was called from the door. And then I heard a clearly relieved sigh for cold arms wrapped around me and pulled me toward an equally cold, hard, and marble-like chest. This time, our sighs rang out in unison. I opened my eyes and looked up into my mate's eyes, and he into mine, and we both smiled softly at each other before our bodies seemed to gravitate of their own free will toward one another.

My moan was unexpectedly loud when our lips met. The electricity that had first sparked when he'd pulled me into his arms and clasped me to his chest kicked up a notch or six. The kiss was sweet, slow, and soft. And yet there was the same unrefined passion that was always there, the synchronization of our feelings and actions and sounds and needs and desires. Simply put, it was a perfection of the unrefined, meeting to become one.

And then the gorgeous moment was broken and Edward broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry I left, my sweet," Edward said quietly, still obviously feeling the same as I had from the kiss. Not wanting to break the moment just as I didn't. "I always seem to forget how harsh the pain is. Or perhaps it's the fool in me that wishes it were more manageable than it is. I didn't wish to make you so weak, but I really needed to hunt and I didn't want to wake you up. You've been so tired recently."

I smiled. "It's the stress," I said quietly, my arms gliding up Edward's powerful biceps.

"I know," he told me, nuzzling and bumping his nose against mine.

"I know you know," I said, before, a beat later, giggling. I burrowed further into his arms. "And don't worry about me being weak—truth is I was more tired than usual and so it was late. And besides that, it's an unchangeable part of our connection and to be honest I would not change a thing. Not if it meant losing this connection I feel to you. I don't want the normal bond, I want this one." I leaned in closer, and breathed in his scent through his shirt. "I feel as though I am part of you."

I could feel his smile against my forehead as he kissed it. "Wait until you are a vampire, my mate," he crooned. "When you wake up, everything will be an assault on the senses. But I will be there to calm you down, as only a mate can. Because you have me from that first second, you will naturally be much calmer during the transformation—there will be less pain—and when you awaken, you will be sensible, more in control." His voice lowered, his voice enriched with a thick reverence. "My scent will be inside you, altering yours. And one last mating bite which is a bliss you and I have never known before will seal that forever inside you and mark you as mine. And when you bite me, you will be inside me—truly. And physical evidence of your scent altering mine will take place to let everyone know of our commitment to one another."

I inhaled sharply. "And-and is this for all vampire mates or just…"

He shook his head. "Just for those with the same connection as we have."

I frowned. "Then how do you know all this?"

He smirked, looking down, proud. "When Marcus last called and asked to speak with me privately—you remember that?" he checked, only continuing when I answered with a nod. "What he wanted to speak to me about was this. He felt the need to prepare the both of us as he and Didyme were both shocked at the intensity at first—Didyme was but a newborn when she first met Marcus and though a few hours old, his presence and their connection calmed her almost instantly. Plus, Didyme had told him furthermore of the effects it has if they are mated and their mate is present from the moment the wake. She knew because she had seen it first hand in one of the la triple âme connexion couples she helped in the centuries she was away from him. She also felt strongly on the importance of informing us."

We shared a smile and held each other for another too-short minute before sighing. Edward cupped my cheek, his thumb stroking as he looked into my eyes before looking around the room. He swallowed. "We have to get ready, darling. I have to call my siblings… and I am guessing you have not eaten?" I nodded and he frowned. "Then I shall get that ready for you as well. What would you like?"

I thought for a moment. "Just toast, I guess…"

He frowned disapprovingly. "Eggs are good for sustenance are they not?"

"They are," I allowed, looking into his eyes just as seriously as he was into mine.

"Then I shall make you an egg to eat with your toast. Scrambled or soft-poached?" he asked with a knowing smile.

I again took a moment before shrugging. "You decide. I really don't mind."

He sighed. "All right," he said, kissing my forehead and squeezing me against him before backing away. For the first time I got a good look at him, and once again, I was startled by clothes—he, too, was wearing the exact same ones he'd worn my first day at Forks High; the day I first met him.

A knowing and yet also curious smile came across my face, my brow pinching. I wanted to ask him why we were wearing what we were wearing—it wasn't our first anniversary—but something told me I'd get no straight answer. Shrugging to myself, I left it for now, and did a scope of the cottage. Just one last check to see if we'd missed anything.

Of course, it was probably unneeded; Edward, I am sure, already checked this morning before he left. I did it anyway and was pleasantly surprised to find not one but three things Edward hadn't found. I grabbed them up in my hands and frowned, walking back toward the kitchen where I could already smell the toasted bread.

"Hey, baby?" I asked in a slightly louder voice than the tone I would usually ask Edward.

"Yes?" he returned as I set the things down on top of the box closest to the kitchen bench. I sat down on one of the stools there. He turned around and leaned against the counter, his face inches from mine.

"Did you scope the place before you left for anything we might have missed?"

He thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I did. Why?"

My frown deepened. "You missed a few things."

He frowned then as well. "I did?" he asked, sounding honestly confused. I wasn't too far behind him.

"Yeah… there was a brush under the couch, one of your combs in the bedside table top draw on my side, and a sock under the bed." I eyed him. When he said nothing, I reached forward and gripped his right hand. "Is everything okay, Edward? That is definitely not like you… or any other vampire I've ever met." _Granted, that was limited to the Cullens, Denalis, and Marcus and Didyme, but still_.

When he didn't reply, a faraway look on his face, I squeezed his hand. Again: nothing. "Edward!" I called sharply and he blinked, looking down at me, confusion even more paramount.

"Yes, my love?" he asked softly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked strongly, honestly more than a little worried. This was just so unlike Edward.

He swallowed and looked away for a brief second—so brief I thought I had imagined it for a second—before he forced a smile on his face and nodded. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the skin behind my ear, breathing my scent in deeply as he pulled back. "Everything is perfectly fine, my sweet mate. Please do not concern yourself."

I looked at him for a little longer, eyeing him for any other signs of distress or distraction, but he looked directly in my eye. I swear I saw nerves there but when the eggs hissed in the pan on the stove, he blinked and looked away to finish with my breakfast. I bit my lip and watched him for a little longer, again more worried and nervous—what was he not telling me? And why wouldn't he tell me whatever it was? Why was he hiding it instead of letting me help him if it was making him so utterly nervous?

I had never seen him like this before.

He turned around and his face was light, happy, and in the present—but somehow, I still had the impression that it was forced. I comforted me—at least I seemed to be able to just know when something was bothering him and he wasn't telling me no matter how much he tried to hide it. That was definitely another plus in this relationship; the whole "unable to keep secrets."

That thought made me frown once again. Hadn't Edward always told me that mates could not keep secrets from one another? That they literally had the inability because of the painful guilt and feeling of entrapment that that caused them? I was sure he had. And if that was true, how was he…?

I shut that line of thought down when he sat my plate down in front of me. I smiled up at him as best I could in thanks, but something told me that just like I could sense something wrong with him, he could now sense it in me. Part of me was happy about that, and that same happiness made me feel awfully guilty. From the brief flicker of pain and guilt that flashed across his face—which again caused the tiniest bit of me (the part was pissed off) happiness—he was feeling awfully guilty about this whatever it was. I just hoped he'd tell me sooner or later. And I told him so.

He swallowed and looked at me for a moment, much the same as I had, before he nodded. He opened his mouth to say something at the exact moment that there was a knock on the door. I swear I heard him mutter "thank god," under his breath as he dutifully went to go get it. The anger inside me swelled, but I bit my tongue from saying anything. I saw him wince just as he reached the door, his head instinctively starting to turn towards me before he turned it back around, locked his jaw, and turned the handle. The pissed-off mate inside me smirked for a second at his wince—could he feel my ire?—but growled at his blatant ignoring of my feelings. He knew I didn't like secrets; hell, neither of us did. It went against our 'Never Again' motto; a silent agreement we'd had since the unfortunately separation incident last year.

Alice's small frame slamming into mine—and pulling me away from my breakfast—broke me from my thoughts. I hissed in pain as she wrapped her arms around me too tightly, but rolled my eyes at Edward's growl. _So now he pays attention. _I pulled back from the too-excited pixie.

"What's got you so excited?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She seemed to pause for a split second before she replied with a squeal. "It's moving day!" And then with a meaningful glance in Edward's direction over her shoulder, she pulled me further away and into the bedroom. As soon as we entered, she closed the door and in a blur was sitting down on the bed, patting the spot beside her. I sighed and sat down with a huff.

"What's going on?" she asked in a more subdued manner. I clenched my jaw at the sympathy I heard.

"Nothing," I growled angrily. I didn't want to speak to her about it; I wanted to speak to _Edward_. She raised an eyebrow and her lips, though closed, pinched. I sighed and slumped forward, bracing my elbows on my knees. "Edward's keeping something from me and it's really worrying me because he's acting all… weird." She threw me a questioning look when I looked up at her. With another sharp exhale, I continued, "he's distracted all the time, and nervous all the time, and he just isn't telling me what's wrong. You know about the pact we made after the incident, right?" She nodded when I glanced up for a reply. "He's breaking it and its pissing me off!" I yelled the last few words at the door, on the other side of which I knew Edward was. I smirked at his aggravated groan.

Alice was in front of me then, frowning as she cupped my cheeks and looked into my eyes. She said nothing for a few moments as she stared before she sighed, her lips pursing as she withdrew. "This isn't like you."

"Yeah," I said sharply, "and this isn't like _Edward_ either. It's freaking me out, Alice. The more he refuses to talk about it—or simply evades it—the worse this feeling gets. How am I supposed to help my own mate if he won't tell me?" my voice broke on a few of the words and I cut off, dragging a deep breath into my lungs. I swallowed back against the lump in my throat, and blinked against the tears. Either would have Edward in here in a split second and I really didn't want that at the moment. I just wanted to _know_; just wanted to _help_.

"Bella, not all secrets are bad," Alice said softly, sitting down on the bed and wrapping her arm around my shoulder. Her hand rubbed and I leaned into her, still trying to get a hold of my own emotions. "Hell, if it weren't for a few _necessary_ secrets, you and Edward wouldn't be here today. You wouldn't have each other."

I took another deep breath, shook my head, and smiled up at her. "You're right. I'm sorry. It just makes me nervous. Usually I'm the one with the secrets," I chuckled, and it was husky with emotion. I got up, and wiped the tears from my face, turning back around to her. "Thanks, Alice." I started toward the door, but Alice grabbed my wrist and tugged, making me stop and turn back to her.

"He'll tell you, Bella," she said seriously. "And it'll be worth it, trust me." She smiled and taped her forward with a finger. "I know." She raised an eyebrow, smirking.

I nodded with a smile and took one last deep breath before I opened the door and walked out, making a b-line for the bathroom. I washed my face and wiped it dry with a soft towel, throwing it into the bag we'd left in here—mostly for me—to take out when we were leaving to pack up with the rest of our things.

Edward was leaning against the wall at the end of the short hall, and on his face was a grim smile. His apologetic eyes swept over me for a minute as I came to a stop in front of him. He pulled me into his arms and I sighed, letting myself settle in his embrace as I breathed in his sweet, sunshine scent. "I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear, kissing the shell. "Alice is right. I will tell you—very soon, in fact." When he withdrew, gripping my shoulders firmly but still comfortably, his eyes were flitting and nervous again. "I hope it _will _be worth it."

I looked into his nervous yet hopeful eyes, wondering what was making him feel that way. But I sighed and let it go. "I'm sure it will be," I said softly, gazing up into his eyes. "And I'm sorry I was so immature. I just… I worry—"

"—about what the other shoe is going to drop, I know," he continued for me, speaking in a sweet, soft, understanding tone. He took my face in his hands and looked me directly in the eyes. "You don't have to worry, my darling girl. I would never keep something from you that could harm you, my mate."

Unable to help myself, I raised an eyebrow. From the way his sweet exterior turned sweetly bashful, I knew that, if he were capable, he would be blushing in this moment. "Well, I try not to. But I swear to you that it is not the case in this instance. This is not a bad thing—a-at least I hope it isn't."

I cut him off with a kiss. "Say no more. Just promise you'll tell me—and _soon_."

His eyes were intense as he looked into mine. "I will."

I nodded and stepped back. "Good," I breathed, clearing my throat and closing my eyes for a brief moment. "Right. So where are we up to with the boxes?"

"All done," he replied with a smile.

I frowned. "Seriously? That was fast."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist as he turned around to lead me through to the rest of the house. "We are vampires, my darling," he said, and somehow I could sense—though he was hiding it quite well—that his nerves had spiked.

I turned to see him check his watch and a smile light up his face. He looked down at me, his eyes smoldering. "I have a surprise for you, sweetheart. We must leave now if you don't mind…?"

He was dazzling me, and from the smirk on his face, I knew he knew what he was doing. "W-Wh—"

"We'll be back," he answered the question I could scarcely ask him.

I nodded. "Okay, sure."

His smile was blinding. He kissed me fiercely but shortly on the lips, then pulled back in a flourish. "Wait by the door for me, please." And then he was gone. So with nothing else to do—and still feeling somewhat bewildered by his sudden flip-flopping in emotion—I did as he asked and slowly, shakily, walked to the door.

"Do I need anything?" I called out.

"No," he replied, standing once more right in front of me. His eyes were still frazzled as they shined down on me and he leaned down to kiss me and then my cheek and the hollow behind my ear. "You are absolutely perfect as you are."

I shivered and blushed, but didn't look away. I couldn't. His eyes captivated mine and held them. It was only when I started to sway on my feet and Edward chuckled, gripping me tightly in his arms then picking me up that I realized he'd taken my breath away more than just figuratively, but quite literally as well.

"Come, sweet," he whispered sweetly against my skin. "Let me carry you to our destination. At this stage, it is the only way we shall reach it in time, and it is very important that we do."

"Uh… uh-huh," I replied breathlessly. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, still a little light-headed, and focused on my breathing.

He chuckled again. "Wow. I really have done a number on you this time, haven't I? You are as pale as I, and unable to speak in coherently formed sentences." His chuckle deepened and he kissed me again. "I rather like this look on you."

"I bet you do," I said with a raised eyebrow. "And this… is not a first, Mister."

"And not a last, I should hope," he purred, licking the shell of my ear.

"Stop it," I said in weak protest, smacking at his chest. He caught my hand and kissed it before I could do any damage—to myself, that is.

"Never," he bantered with a wicked gleam in his eye, and a mischievous smile. "Now, are we ready?"

I nodded. "Yep. Run away."

He snorted and shook his head, but did as I said. He veered left sharply once outside of the house and I closed my eyes, ignored my surroundings, and focused on the sensation of flying in Edward's arms. The breeze, I found, fanned my red cheeks, and when Edward begun to slow only a minute or so later, I felt tons better.

"We're here, love," Edward told me as he came to a complete stop. With one hand, he pried me off him and set me down on the floor—rich brown forest bed, as I found it to be. I turned in his arms—which were wrapped around my waist and not letting go—to see Forks High. I gasped in surprise, my face scrunching up questioningly as I looked back up at Edward's face.

"What's this?"

He chuckled. "Forks High."

I huffed and went to smack him again, but he raised an eyebrow and held his hand out to catch mine if I tried. I dropped it. "I know that, smarty-pants. But what are we doing here? The whole town thinks we've left—we could be seen at any time."

"Alice made sure no teachers would be here," Edward said, sounding just a little flustered. "I have no idea how, but she managed to convince the principal that the teaching staff was required at a teacher's conference in Seattle. And of course there are no students as it is the weekend, my dear."

I nodded once, exhaling. "Right, of course—the weekend, how silly of me." I peeked up at him, biting my lip. "But why are we here?"

He swallowed and looked down then toward the school then back to me. His tongue was sticking just slightly out of his mouth as he looked toward the school once more. That beautiful crooked smile of his lit up his face as he turned back to me, grabbed my hand, and said, "Come with me."

My brow pinched with confusion at his changing reactions, but I let him lead me from the forest, into the vacated parking lot, and into the school cafeteria. I looked around and was surprised at how much everything had stayed the same. I couldn't help but wonder how much would change in the next seventy to eighty years.

It barely registered with me when Edward let go of my hand as I continued to look up and around. Banners and notices hung everywhere, the clear light of day—unmarked by clouds or rain—shining through the large windows and lighting the room up. There was no need for lights on a day such as this.

I sighed and smiled, wanting to share my thoughts with Edward. I turned toward the direction my body and soul knew he was in and found him watching me, nervous and yet still smiling so beautifully.

"Edward, baby, what are we doing here?" I asked softly.

He took a deep breath. "A year ago today, exactly three-hundred and sixty-six days and just a few seconds ago, my life changed for the better. I had been irritable the whole day, more so than was usual, even for me. I had just snapped at Alice, and been cautioned by Jasper, when I felt it." His voice was deep, loving, and tender. His eyes were smoldering and so soft in their beautiful caramel, never moving from me. "When I felt you," he continued.

"When a vampire meets their mate, it is so by chance that there are not really many markers to warn a being of this meeting. Indeed, there is the irritability, but for most vampires, there is such a feeling in their lives already that it is not a huge, discernible factor. I know for a fact that Alice cannot see a vampire meeting their mate until a split second before the bond is first initiated and the mating markers are released—when the draw begins.

"I sat at this table, and I felt the greatest shift inside of me as it blossomed. In that moment, I saw a glimpse of just what you would come to mean to me—you, my mate and yet still a stranger."

By this stage, I was struggling for words. I was so overwhelmed by what he was saying that tears had already formed in my eyes, and my throat had already closed up when he began to walk toward me. His eyes were riveted to mine and mine to his.

"I already loved you one single hour into our meeting," he whispered. "And it has only since grown."

I took in a deep, very shaky breath, which seemed to sob out when I released it. He reached me then and pulled me into his arms once more, and then we were off to another destination. I couldn't speak, so overwhelmed was I, and Edward would not speak, so nervous was he.

We stopped, and this time it was a shorter trip, though by how much, I could not tell. When I opened my eyes and found us to be standing in the empty living room of my father's house, I looked up at Edward in question. But he shook his head, smiled, and continued to speak.

"It is here, also one year ago today, exactly three-hundred and sixty-five days, twenty hours, fifty-three minutes, and forty-five seconds ago, that I first told you what I was," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion. Our eyes glistened—mine with tears and his with venom—at the memory. "I was so very nervous. I knew already that I could not force you, and so I decided to omit the detail of our mating—much to the bereavement of our darling sister, Alice." We laughed. "But I also knew that for you to perhaps at least begin to understand the connection between us, and make your own decision, you needed to know what I was and everything that makes me, me.

"I was so worried about your reaction. I remember how I stuttered, for the first time in my vampire existence, the word 'v-vampire.' And then I waited. For either your laughter or your horror, I am not sure; perhaps a disgusted, shocked concoction of both."

He chuckled and took my hands in his. "But you surprised me—for the first, but definitely not last, time—when you replied 'okay.'" We laughed together and I sniffled, my breathing even shakier, my hands shaking now as well. "I thought you were mad at first. I thought perhaps she was hard of hearing and had not heard me admit to being a monster—" He held a finger to my lips when I went to interrupt. "But you seemed to know what I was thinking, and you went into the first rant I have ever born witness to from you. And boy, was it some rant," he chuckled, amusement and love dancing in his eyes. I snorted in a very unladylike manner, and his chuckle became a snort as well. We shook our heads at the memory and our own silliness.

He was serious once again. "Within four hours of our meeting, you had already shocked, bewildered, worried, and absolved me. And that has also only continued to occur during our time together."

I had picked up on the pattern and smiled when he picked me up once again and taken off. This run was a lot longer than the other two, and I was much more shocked when I found us to be at the treaty line of all places. But of course I remembered this place—it was where I had first accepted him as my mate.

I turned and smiled at him again, taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"It is here that, exactly three-hundred and forty-one days, twenty hours, twenty-six minutes and three seconds, you finally became mine." Edward's eyes were piercing as they cut through mine. "The moment you looked at me, with tears in your eyes, your voice cracking as you uttered 'you', I…" his voice cracked and he took a steady breath. I sniffled, one hand cupping over my mouth as the other went to his and held it, squeezing. He closed his eyes, lifted my hand to his face and kissed it, breathing my scent in as he did so. He released the breath and my hand then opened his eyes. "Everything was made worth it. I cannot explain to you what I felt in those few moments. You were looking at me, and I could see and feel your love. I could scarcely believe it. In my darkest hour I had previously wondered how you could ever come to love a monster such as I, but… but I could _see _and _feel _that you did… despite the odds, despite everything."

He closed his eyes, his head dipped backwards as if he was basking in the feeling once again. He groaned, shaking his head, and opened his eyes again, looking down at me once more. "To think I'd feel and see it forever more, in that moment, was… well, it was unreal, surreal. It was and is everything to me, Isabella Marie Swan."

I was sobbing into my hand now, and unfortunately the tears meant I couldn't see him.

He ended his speech with two last lines. "In under a month you had proven that what was thought to impossible was indeed possible. And you have done so, and I am sure will _continue _to _do _so, time and time again."

I wiped my tears away and he picked me up yet again. The run was a long one again.

Opening my eyes, I found us in front of the Cullen House. My brow twitched in confusion as I looked from the house to Edward, before I turned to him and waited. My heart was thrumming in anticipation of what he would say this time.

He did not disappoint. "It is here that, exactly three hundred and forty-one days, twenty hours, eighteen minutes and seventeen seconds ago, you met and became a part of our family. I could hardly hear the thoughts from everyone inside the house, who had of course been notified of what had happened, over my own overwhelmed thoughts of you." We shared a smile at that, remembering for ourselves what that time had been like. _Overwhelming, indeed. _"On top of that, I knew you were nervous about meeting them, and my instincts longed to comfort you. I tried as best I could to do so. I could only hope that you would see how much our crazy family loved you already—with an exception or two." I rolled my eyes and giggled. It was true; Rose had not been too joyous at the beginning, but that was all behind us now.

"When I saw you with Esme, and then just a few minutes later, with the rest of the family, I knew you would fit right in. I knew you would serve as the last precious piece of the puzzle, perhaps even binding us together closer than we ever had been before. And I was right."

He was centimeters away from me now. I could feel the coolness of his skin. His voice was a whisper. "Within just half an hour of accepting me, you had accepted my family unconditionally, and solidified our family even further into a stronger unit. And as your relationships blossom with our family, we have only grown stronger—because of you."

His hands were shaking when he picked me up this time, and I knew we were at this sweet trip down memory lane's end. If I thought my heart was crazy before, it was fucking frenzied now.

I knew where we had gone even before I opened my eyes after Edward set me down. It had taken only a few seconds less than the normal amount of time it took to get here—our cottage.

I gasped as I opened my eyes. Candles lined the walls of the now-empty living room, from the entrance to the bedroom to the entrance of the house. The lights were off dimmed so we could still see quite clearly but the glow off the candles was not taken away. The curtains had been completely drawn. There were also two rows of candles making up an aisle from where I was standing to a section of the floor that had large, purple pillows and a rug.

"Edward," I whispered in a soft gasp, turning around to face. My hands were cupping my mouth as I looked around. He was beautiful in the reflected glow of the candles, dancing on his pale skin.

His voice was low, not quite a whisper, but held an even richer love and reverence than any of his other speeches. "It is here that, exactly three-hundred and forty-one days, seventeen hours, thirty-two minutes and fifty-four seconds ago, I first claimed you as my mate. And it is here that ever since then we have lived together —for the most part. This is where we have lived, loved, laughed, cried, and made love—our first home together."

He stepped closer, a small smile on his face as he gazed down at me, eyes wandering over the features of my face. He whispered now. "It's strange. When I took you home that first night, when I took you here and made love to you for the first time, I... Well, before then I had never thought of actually asking you to marry me, to become my wife. I had known I loved you and needed you more than anything else… I had dreamed of us together in wedded bliss. But I had never thought of the actual act of asking for your hand.

"But while we lay in bed and I made love to you... When I entered you that first time, I did. All of a sudden, this overpowering _need _came over me—I had to ask you, right then and there. But I also knew that I couldn't. I had to wait for a more appropriate time. I wanted it to be special, a moment in time that we would always remember." He chuckled, his head tilted in thought. "In my head, I have stopped myself from asking for your hand—always here in our cottage—no less or more than eight thousand, one hundred and eighty-four. That's about once an hour… roughly."

Without another word, and still chuckling, he slipped down on one knee. I gasped, staring down at him. My heart was hammering, I knew it, and I couldn't breathe.

"So it only seemed right that I end up asking you here." He took a moment, looking down before looking back up at me. "I did not write a speech. I rather wanted to let the words come to me. I wanted this to be perfect for us, and so it had to be raw and spontaneous and precious and special. As so much of our life and love together has been—a sort of, unrefined perfection.

"And so forgive me for being so nervous, my sweet girl, but will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you pledge your commitment to me and wear my rings as I wear yours? Will you marry me and be mine and only mine forever and always?"

There were a few seconds of stillness and absolute silence but for my sobs and sniffles. In those few moments I was very confused. I'd already said yes, so why wasn't he moving? His brow twitched and I drew in a sharp breath, simultaneously realizing that I, in fact, had not answered.

Still unable to speak, my head jerked in a nodding motion. First just once, and then again, and then again and again, the gasps closing between each time. My next breath was again sharp and full, and I withdrew my hands from my mouth and wiped them on my jeans. "Yes," I replied in a hoarse whisper. "Yes," my voice cracked, tears welling once again. "Yes, Edward!" I sobbed.

Edward seemed to be shocked out of his stupor and he laughed with joy. Then he took my shaky hand in his trembling fingers and slid cold metal onto my hand. I wiped hastily at my eyes to see the ring, having not even registered it propped in a box in his hand before—I'd not even strayed from his face.

It was absolutely gorgeous. Large diamonds everywhere in an oval setting, pressed tightly against one another so the cracks could hardly be seen. It was perfect. I smiled and looked down at Edward.

"I-Is the ring to your liking?" he asked, faulting in his nerves, his eyes flickering between my face and the ring on my finger. "I can get you another one—any one you would like. I just thought perhaps you would prefer my mother's ring, but if that is not the ca—"

I cut him off in a whisper. "It's perfect." The tears in my eyes made it hard to see him yet again, so I blinked hard to expel them. I needed to see his gorgeous face right the fuck now.

He did not disappoint; he was beautiful—otherworldly—in his relief. He got up out so very gracefully out of his kneeling position and swept me up in his arms. His laugh resounded through the forest as he spun me around then put me back down to kiss me sweetly, hungrily, and oh so perfectly. I breathed him in through the kiss, needing him.

When it was over, our foreheads were leaning against one another as we panted, inhaling each other's breath. Even then, a moment of clarity came to be and I pulled back. "Is this why you were so nervous lately? And what you had to talk to Dad about?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, it was, love."

I gasped in horror. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier today! God, I was so immature…"

"Hush," Edward said, putting a finger to my lips. His eyes were intense as they stared into mine. "You were perfectly justified in your feelings, but I do hope that you feel it was worth it when it is all said and done?"

"Completely!" I gasped.

He smiled, purred and nuzzled his cheek against mine. "Perfect," he cooed.

"Edward," I started seriously.

He stopped and pulled back. "Yes?" he asked curiously.

"What's with the rug and pillow get up?" I asked, thrusting my chin in its direction.

He smirked. "Well, we do have a few hours before we are to pick up your father's belongings. And I have been assured by Alice that it is very comfortable."

I licked my lips, looking up at him. With a nod from me, he began to pull me toward the cute little area on the floor. Our lips met and bodies tangled before we even hit the ground as we made love for the first time as fiancé and fiancée for the last time for a while in our cute little cottage.

* * *

**How was that? I really hope you loved the proposal as much as I do. I think it was super romantic! **

**Even though I was a week and a bit late, I'll see you in three weeks, on the 1st.**

**Thanks and please review! See you next time!**

**bexie25**


End file.
